1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to surge protectors and more particularly pertains to a new modified surge protector for providing a resetable surge protector with an automatic delayed reset upon the loss of power from an associated power receptacle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of surge protectors is known in the prior art. More specifically, surge protectors heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art surge protectors and the like include U.S. Pat. No. 5,153,806; U.S. Pat. No. 4,794,485; U.S. Pat. No. 4,947,281; U.S. Pat. No. 3,124,738; U.S. Pat. Des. No. 325,370; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,246,296 which are each incorporated herein by reference.
In these respects, the modified surge protector according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a resetable surge protector with an automatic delayed reset upon the loss of power from an associated receptacle.